1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reagent for analyzing a urine particle contained in urine and a method for analyzing the urine particle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In diseases such as infectious diseases inflammatory lesion, degenerative lesion, lithiasis and tumor of a renal/urinal tract system, various urine particles appear in urine depending on each disease. Examples of the urine particle include erythrocyte, yeast-like fungus, and sperm. Analysis of these components in urine is important for early detection of a disease of a renal/urinal tract system and presuming an abnormal site.
Examples of a reagent for analyzing a urine particle in urine include reagents disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,733. U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,733 discloses a reagent for analyzing solid components in urine comprising a first dye which is a fused benzene derivative such as 3′-dimethyl-2,2′-oxacarbocyanine iodide (DiOCI3)), and a second fluorescent dye which can stain damaged leukocytes such as ethidium bromide and propidium iodide. And, it is described that the first dye can bind to a cellular membrane, and since dyeability of erythrocyte for the first dye and dyeability of yeast-like fungus for the first dye are different, a difference in dyeability between erythrocyte and yeast-like fungus is grasped as a difference in a fluorescent intensity and, based on this, it becomes possible to differentiate erythrocyte and yeast-like fungus. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,733 does not describe differentiation of sperm from other components in urine when urine containing sperm is used as a specimen.